


Soul Mates…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Soul Mates…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin sets Brian down for a little talk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates…

Title: Soul Mates…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1763  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Justin sets Brian down for a little talk…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is int

 

**Soul Mates**

Brian’s POV

I can always feel the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I sense something is about to change. Lord knows we’ve split up and gotten back together more than anyone else I’ve ever met. I just can’t help thinking that this time might be forever; I love him but my heart is like a yo-yo and I think the string is finally worn out.

He looks pensive and he gives me a taut smile as I approach him in the restaurant; things have been strained between us for the last couple of months and we’ve avoided seeing each other. He stands as I reach the table and he hugs me tight. I can’t help wondering why he wanted to meet here instead of at his apartment. He makes small talk and mentions how good I look. He asks about my latest ad campaign, laughing about how I’m still threatening to fire the head of the Art department.

I’m nervous as hell as he keeps chattering on about nothing. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He finally stops and looks deep into my eyes, searching my soul for a clue as to how I’m going to react to his news. He starts out with, “I’ve been here in New York for almost three years. I’ve made a lot of contacts. I’ve found an agent and I have had some of my paintings displayed in some of the most prestigious galleries. But there’s still something I want to accomplish that will require me to travel outside of the country.”

My heart is pounding and I can’t seem to breathe right now. I feel like bolting because I just can’t afford to let him see me vulnerable.

“I hate the idea of being away from you for very long. I feel like we haven’t been spending enough time together recently and we’re starting to grow apart.”

I grip the sides of the table, trying to ground myself and I can’t help wishing the damn waiter would hurry up with my Jack Daniel’s. He smiles hesitantly at me as he tries to find the right words.

“Brian, I’ve thought about this a lot over the last few months and…”

Keep breathing. In and out, in and out. You can do this…

“There really isn’t any easy way to say this but…”

Oh God, just take your gun out and shoot me in the heart already.

He pauses and takes a deep breath. “I know you said that we don’t need rules or vows, or locks on our doors; that were both free to see whomever we wanted to but… I’ve changed… I want things to be different between us. I’ve grown up a lot over the last couple of years. Even though I’ve enjoyed living in New York and making my way on my own, I need to… I’m ready to be in a committed relationship.”

Oh God, here it comes…

“So I want to… I want us to travel… to go to Europe and see all the Masters’ works, spend the summer painting and exploring the country - just the two of us. You know we’ve never really been on a vacation together and I think we need the time to just relax and enjoy each other.”

What? What’s he saying? He wants to go on vacation? I don’t understand.

“Think of it as a long honeymoon, just the two of us reconnecting and finally both being ready to commit to each other. I mean, that is if you… You know, you want to spend the rest of your life with me because I’m ready… I want to move back home, to get married and live at Britin. I want it all and I want all of you…”

I feel light headed and my heart constricts …

“Call me selfish but I’m sick of being apart and never knowing when we’re going to see each other. I’m lonely and I can’t stand waiting, living only for the moments that we share together. I can’t help wondering if you’re going to cancel at the last minute because of some emergency with one of your accounts. I need to be in your life, every day, in every way, not just when our schedules align and it’s convenient for the both of us...”

He still wants me… 

“I want it to be inconvenient. I want us to go out of the way to make it work; I want the passion and the desire. I want that giddy feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach, knowing that you’re coming home to me and only me…”

My breathing is totally erratic and I think I’m hyperventilating.

“Brian, what I’m trying to say is… I want to know if you’ll marry me…”

Did he just ask me to marry him?

I find myself standing up and reaching out to him, pulling him into my embrace. We stare into each other’s eyes as what he’s been saying is finally breaking through the dense fog of my mind. I softly whisper to him, “I love you, Justin, I always have… You’re my soul mate, the only one I’ve ever wanted to share my life with…”

“Well…?”

“Well, what?”

“Say it…”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what…”

“I will… I will marry you… Yes. I will marry you, Justin Taylor.”

Justin grins and shakes his head.

“So you really mean it.”

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life.”

He smiles his famous sunshine smile and moments later he’s kissing me madly; some of the other patrons in the restaurant blush and turn away from us. But we just continue holding each other, telling one another how much we’ve missed each other. Finally we break apart for air and he whispers to take him to our room and make mad passionate love to him.

We walk hand in hand to the elevator and once we’re inside he pushes me up against the back wall, pulling my shirt tails out of my pants and running his hands all over my chest. He rubs himself up against me as we both grow hard, anticipating what’s to come. I fumble with my room key as he kisses me, making strained little noises in the back of his throat that drive me crazy with need.

Once we finally make it into our room I walk him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and he pulls me down on top of him. We both grope each other as we take each other’s clothes off. I get impatient and just rip the front of his shirt, pulling it off him and tossing it on the floor. God, it’s been so long since we’ve been together it seems like a lifetime.

We fumble with each other’s pants as we pull and tug at one another’s zippers, finally freeing ourselves and shedding our underwear as we go. I can’t help but run my eyes up and down his body; he looks so good to me and I’m so glad to know that he’s finally mine, all mine…

Justin’s breathing catches in his throat as he beckons me to him, pulling me closer. He runs his hands through my hair as I take his stiff member into my mouth and taste his salty juices. He moans loudly, arching his back, giving me greater access as I take him all the way down my throat, just the way he likes it. It isn’t long before he pulls on my hair as he cries out my name, shooting into my mouth. I swallow all of his sweet cream, licking my lips as I bring them to his, sharing a salty kiss with him.

Justin’s breathing is finally dissipating as he grins up at me as I climb up his body, sliding his legs into my shoulders. He looks so happy his eyes are sparkling like sapphires as he gazes back at me. I lick my fingers and then slide them into his opening, gently pushing, opening him up for me. He moans and tells me that he’s really tight: that he hasn’t been with anyone since we were last together almost three months ago.

I’m surprised by his admission and happy at the same time. The truth is I hate thinking about him sleeping with other guys. Because with him it’s never just casual sex, it always means something, unlike me who can’t even remember the name of my last trick. He writhes and moans, leaking pre-cum down his shaft that I’m using as lube to stretch him, circling my fingers around his rosebud and gently caressing his prostate.

He purrs and chants my name as he begs me to take him. I sheath and lube my cock and align with his entrance, slowly pushing into him until I’m completely engulfed in his beautiful ravine. He can’t help sighing as I start rocking back and forth. At first it’s gentle but as the rhythm starts to take hold he starts pushing back and soon I’m thrusting harder and deeper until we’re both close and his mumbling something completely incoherent. I slam into his prostate, sending waves of pleasure spiraling through his nervous system as he wiggles and squeals, telling me he’s about to cum.

I continue my assault on his prostate as I work his shaft until he’s shooting between our bellies, creating a sticky mess. I feel his walls constricting my cock as he pulls me over the edge and I cum with reckless abandon. We both pant, trying to catch our breath as his head flails back and forth across the pillow, riding out the last of his orgasm. He moans my name, telling me how much he loves me: how much he’s missed me and that he never wants to be apart again.

I can’t help smiling down at him, placing soft butterfly kisses across his face and down his neck. I roll off him and dispose of the condom. He automatically curls up against me, placing his head on my chest and it isn’t long before I hear him gently snoring. I’m so happy that we’ve finally found our way back into each other’s lives on a permanent basis. The last three years have been the hardest on both of us and I’m so glad he’s ready to come home to me. There were times when I was sure he wasn’t coming back and now I’m so relieved that our love has survived. We truly are soul mates.

The End


End file.
